


Careless Young Bites

by Redwing3366



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: #surprise #kink #prowlbee #spanking #hurtcomf #cuddles #bets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwing3366/pseuds/Redwing3366
Summary: Made her way in my mind after reading a fanfic called "Medic of Doom" on DA where Bee found himself on Ratchet's nerves after tried sneakering out of the base post repairs.This is set the night after, Bee searches for Prowl's company even though  ... surprise 😈Ended up updating it into more with some ocs XD
Relationships: Bumblebee/Prowl (Transformers)
Kudos: 1





	1. Careless Soda Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Redwing is my Oc and in this one she works for Tarn and the Cons.  
> She is from Prime universe but often reverses in Animated and as Knockout Bee can't really stand her.
> 
> Other not so canonic things are that Prowl is an arsonist and Bee's lover and Bee's real names is James 67.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the crazy thing

"Ouch!"

"..."

"Ahawchie!"

"Ahw ahw ouwie!"

"Do. You. Mind?!"

"Aw ..."

"Mh."

"Dah ..."  
"For Primus sake don't you da ..!"  
"Ahaahaaahowch! Slag it, can't recharge in a way that doesn't scrap me!"

*That same bitter nagging fastidious* little voice rang out in the remains of his poor battered processor while for the umpteenth time that night cycle Prowl was trying to reconnect with his inner patient self and so overlook the great urge to kill without a second opinion every left component of their so very debatable *team* and join Lockdown as an honest member of the opposit faction.

" Ohw! Ohw ohw ohww, it's killing me!"  
"Times like this I wish I had remained on Archa 12."  
"Awnnng ..."  
"Or even better I had not made your acquaintance."  
"Well, not my fault I'm screwed so bad, dear, try and blame that crazy Megatron's servo of an evil zombie nurse in disguise!"  
Began the scout, crawling on all fours on the ninja's berth without two tires and not a single part of his once bright paintjob left untouched by *The Medic of Doom's Revenge* for his little midnight charade of the day before.  
It appeared the doctor had taken too much serously Bee's attemp to escape his orders to stay inside the base, at least for the 12 megas after the little sniper of the team's last self-mutilation repair.  
"That cold- energon murdered!"  
"Yes. Now it's Ratchet's fault, I think you should outg..." guessed the dark painted cuddling his secret partner's chassis with his gloves' claws. "Trying to abuse like that of a so ohch! Ahwch! So fragile situation. Because no! He had to be thin-forged and lunatic and cruel and with no care for my mind and past and all human 5 senses, if I was a human."  
"Which we *aren't*."  
"Besides even unaware of the fact my paint has specific instructions and needs for ..."  
"Merely? It's a common yellow one, Bumblebee, no offense"  
"Yeah but you can say it! I mean you can't but it's not the same, cause I love you, but that horrible, avenging little old crap!"  
"Babe, are you even listening to a word's escaping your voice box? You're sounding like a chemical sad mixture between Knockout and Wasp all for giving Ratchet satisfaction?"  
Bumblebee went mute for some cycles, closed his mouth in a frowned pouthy expression and then all solemn and tragic turned to the ninja's side on:  
"Giving satisfaction to grumpy old Medic Commanders is not in my nature" with a servo over the air and a raised brow.  
"The original was way better"

There was a stone cold cycle of silence at that moment between the two, than the younger spoke, after two *sighs* and another couple of screeched and muffled moans from his ungiving up glossa and his *delicious voice*.

"Go on then. Hurt me. Hurt me again, you *Captain Dastard* of my broken spark ... you and your stillness'silence. You collecting your jar of chambers ... I will never love again, Prowl ... this is me andy broken spark"  
"Bumblebee? We already had this talk, I'm sorry, but your care is not a territory of mine. And yes this enters in your cares!"  
" I wish I'd seen you in a scrap like that. You'd have done worse "  
"My frame has been injured many times since you weren't even aware of having stingers together with servos, *honey*. As you can see I'm still good."  
"You bitch."  
"I'm calling back Ratchet, then? Since you're not feeling so well yet again" said the older, with one servo already on a shuriken.  
The little sneaky police car placed a pillow over his helm, half-sparked, than shoot Prowl with the other stinger, while the able stealth dodged the hit and kicked another cuscion on Bee's left hip, than spanked him.  
"Ow, ahowch! Come on!!"  
"What now, again?" Said the dark and gold Kawasaki, finally surrendering to his *little brother of a lover*'s most effective weapon.  
"What?! He and you are a pain in the hardrive, here's what! Screwed insane ambulance of morgues with decepticons' kink and you with your *"I'm your care"* nonsense."  
"Baby ... come here..."  
"Now I won't sit for a week." Pouted the *poor victim*, turning on one side ununswered for more than two nano cycles.  
"And by I won't I mean not even on somebot's glasses, Prowl."  
Silence.  
Again.  
"Will I? Dear?"  
He obviously turned back, while the other closed and opened optics.  
"I don't know" Prowl turned back, desperate.  
"Maybe if you tried to listen to your mind and stay in silenc ..."  
"It still burns! Awnnn ... and not only outside."  
"Of course it burns, idiot, Ratchet used two times his blowtorch with tree sap, if I'm not wrong, and stll it's not that kind of damage! Cause he didn't want to really harm you."  
"Excuse u?! Of course he wanted to! And don't remember me that horrible Synth-en! I swear on my boosters give me the time to move aga ... no, no better, if I can hold with only one of what's left of my servos even just one mg of Sari's blue and pink paint, that little one mg will ..."  
"You can't be serious, it was an old school punishment. Deserved I'd say, but you'd over react if you thought ..."  
"You miserable who doesn't but frags me every night and asks for more, say what?! You should take my defences! After what that creep did! With acid rain!"  
"It's a lovers job ... come on, Bee, it was soda."  
"It was caustic soda! And acid. Ohwch Could you?" He then turned back on his right side. "I don't know what I'd do for a massage now. Or some oil."  
"Good night, then" Prowl turned."  
Bee's expression went almost red.  
"My fragging license plate hurts even, you idiot!"  
"It's a lover's job always being sincere and it's Ratchet we're talking about. You saw him in that state once and you haven't surrendered yet? Sometimes I question my own tastes. I must confess you have a great finish even now, anyway, but still" Prowl shrugged.  
"Say what?" Repeated the Chevrolet, obvious.  
"I knew it. You only frag my hardrive cause of my physical appearence. Fine. I'll have to stand the pain Iguess. Real mechs do not exists nowadays!" Screeched bee, dramatically.  
"You vrenkeras need a good sleep and a whole joor for the two of us estrij vrejmjer "  
"It's vrenkerar. And don't use vosnian with me, I hate it. All those stris and vrejs and bla bli blah we got "r" . Duh! Everybody got 'em. I want Ratch to suffer my vendetta. "  
Prowl laughed.  
"Utterly velocitronian."  
"I'm from Kaon, and no, it's not for that. It's because I hate chickens like Starscream."  
"The fact is Spielberg, Hitchcock and Marvel are 3 little dear fairies of the woods near our *oh so beloved* doctor Von Ratchet."  
"Tell me something I don't know. And now he replaced his old syringes too Scrap me."  
"You throw yourself in a wood chipper and then you're afraid of needles at your age of creation?!"  
"Sorry if not everyone of us is an arsonist, Captain Housefire. And doc bot is the opposite of *care* when it's about needles and my protoform!"  
"What did you say?!"  
The scout bit his nails.  
"Something about care ..."  
"Though, not the point anymore."  
"Than what's it, *P*? "  
The ninja frowned, leaning his left arm over Bee's hips to cover him up with a blanket left on the floor.  
" You must understand and learn, *James*"  
Bee shivered at the sound.  
When somobody called him with his real name then terrible things were bound to happen in normal circumstances.  
He feankly didn't ever say of himself he was superstitious nor he wanted to think about the current ones.  
In any case he hated his real name or he wouldn't have accepted the other one when Sentinel had thrown it over him.  
"That we actually do these over things to you sometimes cause we care for your well ..."  
"Ah yesh yesh, oh come on. Do me the favour ... ohww! My leg. If you all really did at least you'd ask me first. It's not a Space bridge walk for my program to be spanked at 24 or even beaten up on the chassis with caustic soda ..."  
Prowl sighed, tired.  
"And two syringes of synth-en to amplify the effect! "  
"I bet those were for your great idea of last morning"  
"Well ohw, ohw ohw!" Marked the police car in whines, mocking the time atmosphere.  
Sari had told 'em in that period humans used to celebrate something called Holiday, apparently two or more weeks around a guy who saved someone-somehow not even they remembered, the end of earth's turning and an other one Bee ignored on an old woman giving coal and other bad things to naughty children instead of gifts, also taking away all the vacation.  
What a coincidence with another oh so painful Befana he knew well.  
He calmed down a bit only when two clawed servos slided down the curve of his protoform with the lower end of his back, next to his backside.  
Apparently another charade had worked.  
"Mh." He whined again. "Daaah!! Easy there, it hurts."  
"Besides" the older gritted his denta "if you got anxiety to overcome you can do it without throwing yourself under the first train or wood chipper you attempt to find on your way!" The bike smacked his right aftcheek again. "You worry me, sincerely."  
Bumblebee frowned and moved a bit.  
"So what's your thought on my revenge? Otherwise couldn't we stop chatting and just cuddle a little? I'm crushed for tonight, you know"  
Prowl sighed crossing his arms on his chestplate, raising up half sit on his berth, making the scout ending up with his plate on his lap.  
"Prowl? I'm talking to youuuu!"  
"I swear you're in no position for that, *Bumblebee*" said the bike, resting 3 claws on the scout's butt and tapping.  
"Good offer. " turned his blue optics Bee. "But you wouldn't dare. And you know what would happen after,  
*Daddy dearest*" his digits went right from the ninja's right thigh to his side and left shoulder.

*What a mistake*

"Do I?" Remarked the evil assassin behind his fangs, prowling over Bee's haunch and flipping the little car to torture him to death with tickles and smacks on his hardrive, right after almost tearing his panel open.

"No, no, no wait wai staaahh ahahahha, ahhaha ohohwch! Dawch! You, you freak of nature you ohww! Dh, beast! Predacon! You sort of owh, ann .. mhm ... allright. Ok, a little to the left and ohw ah... slag you fragged freak or no, no, no, not there!"

And the following half megacycles and nanocliks went all like this for Bee's chassis, legs and back, while *somebot* actually still knew way more than a doctor how to straighten him out.

__________________________

Viscious and treacherous, her long lashes and ash iced blonde tick braid, even in human form, *Phine Sinclaire*, aka Redwing Skyfire, the niece of the greatest traitor of the Decepticon caste, was shaking her head in horror, still tip toeing on her high heels in that sector of Detroit.

"What do you mean interfacing? And in *human forms*, you'd say?!"  
The raspy, deep, brutal voicebox on the other end of the communication couldn't but one mecha in all galaxies and dimensional planes.  
Everyone knew who Tarn, Commander of the DjD was.  
Well everyone except his grandaughter in law.

"What did you just say, Reduvja?"  
Said again the Slayer of Robots.

"I uh well ... master, commander err mylord ... I-I think there was a mistake."

"Explain it. Now."

"I think though I don't know how to tell you, the two autobots spies are in fact in a relationship and they are err were cause I left in time, lucky for my optics, they were interfacing in humon bodies, Tarn."

An unmistakable metallic train brought his servo system to choke Kaon's throat to let off steam.  
Again.

"General? Ebenezer? Are you still on the line?"

"Yes, Redwing. I want their frames on my ship, alive, so I can offline 'em."

"But General Optimus Prime in their reality is still onli ..."

"NOW, REDUVJA"

The older lowered his voice.

________________________

Stretching and sleepy, Bumblebee 67 woke up from Morpheus's arms only to turn over in those of his boyfriend and to see with horror the effect of Prowl's relic was somewhat irreversible.

*"Proooooowl!!!"* The police car cried.

"What now, babe ..." the warrior turned in the berth, still so tired for their hot night.

"You saw Ratchet in a stripper outfit? It's a dream, come back her .."

"No, no, no, you bitch!! You're trick's insane!! Look at me, look at your servos err hands!" Said the younger, desperate.

"Mh? What?! The relic. It didn't come back to reality. Must have been the interfacing. The codes can't work properly when stress ... "  
"Please tell me I have not your protoform inside me!"  
"Of course not, Bumblebee. But I'm afraid we will need some identities and clothes till the next 5 solar cycles."  
"Dh?!?! Identities, what no, no, what are you ...?"  
"To reverse it we have to find Lockdown, honey."

The blonde shivered, wrapping a blanket around his toned but still half naked body, finding some pants and some alcohol to dodge the bullet.

"I swear, Bee it was not meant to ..."  
"Shut it."  
"If I knew It wou ..."  
"Don't! Say a word."

To be continued ...

"And by the way you are telling bossbot.  
Not me."


	2. Two Blondies of Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Redwing Skyfire my Oc into Tfa and make the DjD chasing Bee and Prowl after their not so more little secret.  
> Bee how is it the cosmos is upon your tail? 😈
> 
> Minerva is from canon and Stelmaria is mine.  
> She's her sister and one of Prowl's partners at Yoketeon's fortress.  
> The two are recruits younger than Bee and Prowl but often end up as couples though Bee prefers Prowl alone lol xD and sometimes Blitzwing, so it's complicated.

𝑹𝒆𝒅𝒖𝒗𝒋𝒂'𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 - 𝑬𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝑫𝒆𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒊𝒕

"Noted" said the raspy, nasal yet intimidately cristal voice of the girl leaning over the bar table, asking for another round a 3 in the noon.  
"Redwing to Lockdown: I found two prisoners from the reality t.f.A100 and I'm dropping the dish to Tarn of the Decepticon Justice Division. I mean what a price, much higher than your lord Megatron's one, for just the little heir of the dishonour of the South of the Galaxy, now isn't it?"

"It's Prime Starscream's first niece. And she hasn't changed a frame."  
Roaring his denta still under the left side of the curtained wall of the false building - in fact, Skyfire's warship- a 𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓 𝒊𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒔𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒔𝒆 was already searching for his two pests of first lieutenants.

"On the other servo, my dearest bounty hunter-Quarantene, I'd like to inform you, whatever, our the... product was utterly used uhm what was the earth name for it ... spanking the money. I hope you don't mind the two being attached or I mean due you know Captain Housefire 67 in the first place you already knew is your first interest... the facts say you were so close in the past."  
"Yes, yes, Redwing. Litte wretched insolent brat of a cyber ninja... I shall thank you, but I do not have any desire upon that chatterin' screw of a recruit named upon a bumblerin creature. Despite I must admit Prowl on the other side has been my wick point since the last war ended. The lad got a touch, actually and it would be wasted too much on the wrong side, if he keep flattering it escaping my hook. Get me?"  
"Agreed, agreed, in fact, it's always a pleasure, you know, for all that matters, I am not like my not so dearest uncle of energon. My loyalty is obvious and I will ensure James 67 ends up tied on my play table, if you will leave him to myself. To be slagged to death with my bear claws for stealing my Corruption and interrupting my Coronation last month!! Because see, mother?! I am the rightful owner of Vos-Trypticon and our all army and Galaxy!!!" She suddenly changed tone frome anger to enthusiasm.  
"As I always do with prey I become a little dramatic."  
"I see." 

"What in the name of ..." sai Optimus still hidden.  
"I hope Bumblebee will have a good explanation for all of this or I'm locking jaws on his tires till the end of the war"

\-----------------------

"That's it!" Whined the now blondie canadian young police officer, with another gesture on his poor glock which was spinning on his ex right digit since almost 1 mega.  
"I can just hear it, 𝑰 𝒉𝒐𝒑𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏 𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑫𝒆𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒊𝒕, 𝒏𝒐, 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒉 𝒐𝒓 𝑰'𝒎 𝒍𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒋𝒂𝒘𝒔 𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒓, exactly!" Said him holding his turtleneck." Prime's tearing my tailpipe apart on your frag as always! If he finds out what happened on Vos past solar cycle with Starscream's heir of another reality ..."  
"Babe, you're overreacting aga ... you little delinquent of a liar said what?! We said we'd have stopped the other operations since first war ending."  
said a dark haired older ninja spy, dressed as a biker unit.  
Or a male stripper, 67 wasn't sure.  
"Overreacting?! Totally not, It's Redwing! It's always her fault thought boss gonna burn me if he finds out I was stealing Vos-Trypticon deed of ownership ..."  
Realizing the mistake, the iced eyed sniper held his lips sewn together.  
As if it was useful.  
"Find out what, darling?" growled Prowl in a way for Bee in human form was even worse.  
He bit is nails, than backed off ending up with his back on the wall and spit out loud as if someone was chocking him, at the thought it was organic matter.  
"Coff ehm coff I ahehm! Coff it's the relic  
.. s-mthing in my voice b eh throat, can't spea ... coff sorry"  
"Poor thing." The other showed his fangs.  
"By the way uh guys I mean" in the meantime, their only chance remained, Bulkhead, in robot mode, lucky him, tried to avoid his poor processor the all solution for the crashed ship of the lovers on careless soda whisper.  
"Shouldn't we be telling Prime about t ..."  
The two young bold little guys from his perspective turned in a loud "NO!!" Then continued bickering, almost ending up into an other fight, spanking an kiss.  
Or violent interface.

𝒂 𝒇𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒐𝒇 𝒏𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒚𝒄𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓

"Ouch! Don't pull, slag, it still burns! You shouldn't spank me that harsh when we do it."  
"As if it was my idea bending over surfaces without pannel each time." huffed the tallest, dragging the scout down the hallway with the eyes on the medbay trying to see if Ratchet was somewhere, than exit the base.  
"Ahohwch! I can walk you know! I'm the fastest thing on wheels, I can drive a body!"  
"It's not the point, sugar." Said the ex motorcycle, turning another motorcycle on to use it as a vehicle mode.  
"Woah, what no, no, no, this is insane, I am not racing with my servos bridal style over your back. "  
"Perfect. Than I suggest you run chasing me." Stated the brownie, driving Bee off immediately.  
"What?!? No fair! How dare you! BAAAABE!! Get back here you aft!!! I'm gonna steal all of your oil for a week! I'm gonna tear your trainroom down!"  
Lucky for him, a kid was having fun with a little device apparently human called rollers, which Sari was a big fan of, thus he knew how to use.  
The screaming organic didn't even need a question or anything in exchange when he recognized him, well except for the promise of driving an autobot if Bee would ever have been able to return in alt mode.  
"15 percent, fine. My pleasure."  
"Run for it. It's 40 percent. And you're taking me to Ohio."  
"Ohio?! Is that still in the city?"  
"Actually ..."  
"Don't care. Gotta go, bye ... ah kid?"  
"'What?"  
"Do you know maybe ... nah. Nevermind"  
"I have those if you need 'em, pal."  
James evil grin turned on his yet organic face even more than in robot mode, seeing the two jaws, one ram  
and cutters the young Witwicky was holding.  
"Thanks kid, I owe you a lot! And you remember me ... well, dh,better not, on second thought to be me, poor yourself, gotta go, see ya!!"Run him then.  
With an evil grin, the small creature turned taller and taller, his sneakers turning into sharpened high heels, his sweater into a tight dark uniform, short legs in long feminine poisoned ones and his little weak body into a spy slayer trained yet hot other with long dark Corrupted claws.

"You have no idea ... Bumblebee mahahaaha!!!" Laughed Redwing out loud.

\----------------

𝑫𝒆𝒄𝒆𝒑𝒕𝒊𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒔 - 𝑴𝒆𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒏'𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎

"Ahh there you two. And what is eventually your response to the umpteenth failure?" Marked the evil cannibal Lord to the dumbest high ranks he could ask for, Lugnut and Blitzwing.

"My liege? Ve vere trying to qvest ze Autobots az alwayz" ~ the jet spinned suddenly - "then Blackarachnia came out of nowhere making us lose the signal"  
"No!" Protested the giant in response. "The Commander was helping us my Lord, it's this disgrace who failed my initiative cause he didn't believe you were online "  
"How dare you dizrespect me like zhat in front of our führer, you pieze of ...!"  
"ENOUGH! You two" Megatron drew his sword the nearest to their neck cable, than threw it behind his throne.  
"Should I remind you what happens to those who refuse to listen to my orders?! As that 𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒔𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒐𝒇 𝑷𝒓𝒊𝒎𝒆'𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒆𝒅𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓 last time I had my servos on his scanned earth vehicle mode?!?"  
"No, mein herr."  
"We are online for you, Commander."  
"Than I suggest you prove your use by helping the heavy artillery chasing our enemies"

Behind the tall vials of his improvised hostage lab, Professor Sumdac saw two large monster shadows, two smaller and an other set of a masked, dark, scary and misterious one, holding what seemed like a cross between a transformer and a big wolf mastiff.  
"Holy heavens" said the human.

"Ah, I wouldn't fear the Decepticon Justice Division, from the Prime reality, professor. Victory is in my hands yet again, Optimus. And when I will have your scout's head on that wall near to the others' once and for all ahah. You won't esitate to surrender."

\-----------  
*𝑵𝒆𝒘 𝑫𝒆𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒊𝒕 𝑬𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒕- 𝟒𝟎𝟐 𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈

"402! I hate 402! I mean couldn't Fanzone guess we are we and not two stupid humans sorted by misfortune?! You're hot in that jacket by the way."  
"Mh. Put yours on. It's gonna be freezing in two hours as we pass the last buildings, humans do not have your high thermoregulation. " Huffed Prowl turning off his bike.  
"I'm not cold."  
"Out of oil and everything. Strange" he said out loud.  
Bumblebee grinned knowing too well how that bike was so steady after just a quarter of an hour.  
"Fine. From here we have to walk"  
"What? Grrrrr screw you, sparkless, wicked creature of an heir of Lockdown!!"  
"Aww poor dear cutie pie, you had put so effort in blocking my new vehicle engine, didn't you?"  
"In case you haven't noticed, you Dastard I walked since our base and we're almost in Canada!!! I'd kill for a cheeseburger!! And you tell me to walk? Again?!" Screamed the pearching scout's voice making a bunch of birds fly above their heads.  
And the ninjas angrier.  
"I give you 3 nanoclicks to save your hardrive " stated, shuriken out.  
Yes he had em too even with the relic's trouble.  
"Oh do you?! Now shouldn't we have done it before?!" Bee slayed his stingers which were resembled in two electrifying gloves on his hands.  
"You have no idea how much i waited for this!"  
"No, you have not, sugar. But maybe we should put it off."  
"What? How dare you mpfff!!! " tryed the blonde to protest but was cut off by a rough french kiss with some bonus bites right on the most sensitive spot of his lower lip.  
"Mhm ow!! What's wrong with y ...?"  
"Nothing. Come here."  
"Oh with pleasur ...what now?"  
"Shh. It's them." Said the ninja, hiding his and his lover's ruined ex circuitry behind a large rock and smacking his right hand when he tried to chatter.  
"Whao, ouch! Who? Pro ..."  
"Sh."  
"But wh ...?!"  
Prowl did not answer.  
"Prowl, who is chasing us? Prowl?"  
"Shhhh! Screw you, Bee. I'm listening."  
When the scout recently promoted Captain realized who were the talking voice behind them, almost two no five scales above his usual tone a police station radio could be heard in hìs throat, making disturbed noises, but inside a boy's mouth.  
"T-The DjD?!? From Lost Light Prime Dimension?! No! No no no no no, screw you, we-we're doomed!! I don't wanna die, for Prime's sake!"  
"No, hotdumb, we just have to remain still. They don't search for humanized autobots but for decepticon traitors. Are you one? "  
"Technically?"  
"In the common sense, Bumblebee and you are not."  
"Have you forgot how Megatron whipped me with a sword two months ago, slamming every single spare part of my frame on the wall of his fortress, breaking my leg just for stealing his oh so precious fourth relic and using some Synth-energon too much?! Cause my aft did not! I bet they have me on their List and they'd do much much worse skin jobs. With no EMP at all!"  
"How did you know ..."  
The smart stealth ran both hands on Bee's shoulders and on his mouth, to make him relax.  
"Calm down. They don't know who we are yet, we are olograms in change of matter."  
"C-Calm down?! Do you even know what Tesarus do with racing cars?!? Or Helex?! They stuff them! Like humans with birds on a hunt!! Game, Prowl!! Or even worse, T-T .. T ... dh Ta ... Dh Ebenezer Breaker with t cogs?!"  
"Megatron too was a cannibal according to your bad dreams. And even Minerva and Stelmaria last time weren't worried like you were and they're half of our vorns."  
The scout lowered his dark ash brows, growling his teeth together.  
"Minerva and Stelmaria 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑒 honey! And he is a cannibal!"  
"Shush it, jealous skidplate, I'm listening"

The low, specially modulated for a special case vocal processor boomed through the ground and wood's trees while the other three soldiers of the Division were hunting down the two runaways with the dog on their leash.  
The ex motorcycle turned behind the idden grey rock, holding his partner as tight as possible - while James was pratically shivering with loaded guns halfway between fainting and adrenaline in the engine, no the stomach -and saw a small frame of the group of sadists hunters.  
"Strange. Where's the minicon? Where's Tesarus?" Something was missing.  
And from Prowl's knowledge of Iacon database Tarn Breaker never went alone on the hunt especially when that hunt was around Optimus Prime's of any reality soldiers.  
"Bumblebee I think it could be a trap, I need you to do something so I can see it clear."  
The bratty nervous scout twisted his lover's wrist away from his mouth and the only thing which kept him from screaming his state of mind out loud was the idea of his t-cog servo removed from Tarn himself, slashed by old images of their leader putting him on monitor duty for one year straight.  
Wsy worse than getting a painful smacking and smash up by Megatron's swords.  
"Don't you dare"  
"Bumblebee ... come on it's even on the leash. And you're a human ologram."  
"I. Am. Not. Distracting.That. Animal. Auf keinen Fall. No. Verboten!"  
"But ... ah, I will make Blzitzwing a bunch of grass with my servos when I'll see him"  
"Will you stop putting it on my ex lovers!"  
"Fine. What about in exchange I do something really really nasty at your injectors and steering wheels when we'll be back in robot mode?"  
The younger blondie officer melt his boyfriend with a stare.  
"Fifty percent at my mercy?"  
"Fif ... twenty five."  
"I wasn't forged in the first conflict, Prowl, we're doing bondage."  
"First and a hal ... twelve."  
"Fourty! Screw you."  
"Thirty?"  
"Fragger."  
"And I make you tie my hands."  
"No tricks?"  
"On my upgrade."  
"No. On my aft and on Stelmaria's stabilizers." Grinned the little punk.  
"You can't make me swear on a part of my own partners b ..."  
"Oh then good luck, Prowl. You already gave up your other mode. I don't believe you" He made the move of raising up, while the other dragged him back on his lap.  
"Are you insane?!"  
"Maybe! Better them than you!" Said him out loud.  
Then he muted himself with a shiver of pure terror.

"Vos." Said the low tone even more frightening.  
"Turn that leash off and make him chase it." Said in a bold Kalis accent while the technician was in fact finding Prowl and Bee behind that rock.

"Tarn!!" Said a third voice from the opposite direction.  
Nickel wasn't exactly of the same opinion.  
"Tess and I found the base."  
"What?! How dare you!" Stated Kaon, holding 113 just in time from biting the blonde officer's trousers.  
"It is my job to find out enemies' bases."  
"Kaon. I was listening." Said the old General.  
"It's in the other side of the city. And old car plant. Or demolition one, whatever. I scanned that old dumbpit of Ratchet's signal. He still owe me a ship you know."  
"Excellent. Nickel, Helex, Tesarus, Vos, you will slash Prime's team while me and Kaon will keep on searching for the runaways."  
Said rotary r spoke.

"𝑅-𝑅𝑢𝑛𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠!? 𝐼 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑜𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝐼'𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑎 𝑟𝑢𝑛𝑛𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜𝑑𝑎𝑦!"  
"𝐹𝑜𝑟 𝑓𝑟𝑎𝑔'𝑠 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑠𝘩𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡! 𝑇𝘩𝑒 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑠 ... 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟. 𝐼 𝘩𝑜𝑝𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝘩𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑜𝑛 ..."  
"𝐹𝑜𝑟𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑒 𝑜𝑡𝘩𝑒𝑟𝑠, 𝑤𝘩𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑢𝑠!?!"  
"𝑊𝑎𝑖𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑖𝑡 ..."

"No one of them is human. So we have to find five cybertronians. Now, Djd, Transform and slay down!"

"Ah!! I knew it!! Yes!" Said the ex bike, victorious.  
Bumblebee on the other hand almost passed out.  
"What abou th ... I think I broke this slagged alt mode."  
Well, not almost anymore.  
"Bu ... sigh. How can you broke yourself even in a human ologram in change of matter?"  
The other's corpse was apparently still moving.  
"Noo ... Alaska. I'm driving off to Alaska. I'm off that ... anything but Tarn Breaker ..."  
"Wimp." 

\---------------

𝐿𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛'𝑠 𝑠𝘩𝑖𝑝, 𝑁𝑜𝑟𝑡𝘩 𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡

"Why Alaska, it's been a pretty thought one. I didn't know your mother back then and your uncle I only met him under Megatron's first bargain. I must admit you have something cute in your operative manners, you do not sound a family member."  
Said the bounty hunter in his usual accent.  
Redwing smirked turning her smiling charming pitch black grin upon her proto-prisoners.  
"Those? Thank you, dear. I made clones last week, now I need energon back. They're great as expe*r*imentation!"  
"And what did you study to know torture so well, missy?"  
The decepticon girl turned a comand on with one of her long claw.  
"Make me report it to you."  
Another gun popped out of the front of the mechanism, with the signals of the two autobots on the ship's monitors.  
"Mh. I wish I knew you back in season 1"  
"Meh." Said Duvja. "I was only 4 at the time. What a washte."  
Then she received a communication from an opposite well common read line.  
*"Yesh?"* said her nasal tone.  
"Redwing Svardilia Skyfire, release my first lieutenants, that is an order!"  
"Oh Prime! What a pleasure." She said out loud.  
"Eheh. We were waiting for you." Added Lockdown.  
"Try to put your servos on those kids alt modes and I swear on my motherboard I disamble you from the insides! Without any frequency!" Said a graspy huffed old voice, probably Ratchet, from the same com-link frequency.  
"You are supposed to be on Trypticon. Your sector is forbidden to Autobots but you Decepticons are to stay inside. In the name of the Elite Guard I ..."  
"Oh yesh, Prime, I destroyed Sentinel's cpu last week, poor thing still in the hospital, thank you very much, while the twins I think I made 'em spin like records. So tell me about it, apparently I am a bad woman. And bad girls go to hell cause heaven's out of sight she wants the devil on her team, muahahah!"  
"Mah a very common thing for young recruits to use earth music as a statement. Whatever. Prowl wasn't wrong, good times passed." Huffed Lockdown.  
"So dear, I suggest we make a deal. Otherwise I press this little one thing of a button and Captain Dastard and Bumblebee say Romeo and Juliet goodbye to their oh so beloved ... onliness " grinned the evil daughter in law of Tarn, niece of Starscream and god daughter of Megatron.  
"What you have to say for yours'?"

\----------

"Owch! Awch! Come on! Then Bulkhead dare say you could be a doctor? What's with every member of our so devasted end of a baseball team lately and my fra ... ahwch!!Are you done yet?! Besides if it's not a bomb? If it's designed to hurt me even from there? How do we kn ohwch! I changed my mind, stop!" The sassy blonde officer protested again, servos err hands on a tree log while his dearest Captain was busy getting rid of one of the timebomb Redwing had been so kind to set upon each of them new frame.  
Apparently her sense of humor was really high in ranks, even higher than her uncle's one - despite her family wasn't that of the Starscream of their dimension - thus the femme had provided to put both the bugs under their human skins ( which in oloforms, Bumblebee had had the oppotunity to know it well, were actually sensitive to pain and passion and everything) and specifically under Prowl's left thight and under James' right cheek.  
Not the face one.

"If you just considered stop squirming for a moment and let me work in peace I'd had already finished. I can let it there if you wish but then I highly doubt you'd have no plateburn at all."  
"Ahah. Fine joke. Are you now?"  
"Take off your hand."  
"It's not there, it's on the right, up and it hurts if you pull, so quickly, It's not that I have all day."  
"Because I do, instead. And don't you dare complain when it's over, I don't have but branch and my weapons to mend it " Said the brunette.  
"Then why don't we solve this and wait for Sari's keyyyawchh!! I said don't pull it, Prowl! Ow!"  
"First you say quickly then you change idea so fast?"  
Bumblebee grinned his teeth, biting a lemb of his turtleneck then answered growling: "Because I am."  
"Allright." The ninja looked at his still functioning data scanner.  
"Lucky for us she's still at her first bites. The bomb is not working, so I just have to extract the bullet."  
"Mhmh, Another fine joke? No way."  
"Stop being a protoform and don't move, pratically all done already."  
"Since my tailpipe isn't exploding I'd rather wait for Ratchet, frankly." Bee turned on his black boots and passed him by, just limping a bit, with a painful expression on his fleshy lips.  
"Awch! Ow! Slag it."  
"Do you, now?" Grinned Prowl sarcastically.  
"You said yourself you don't have tools, nor emp generator, or duh, a wrench."  
"You're an oloform but technically a human being. If you get an infection it will not be so amazing, trust me."  
"Pfff, infection, as if I had space barnacles, meh. I'm perfectly fine" Said the scout, forgetting about it and sitting on a rock, just to winch and almost cry about it after only two nano.  
Prowl opened his mouth, but ...  
"Mhm!" Bee bit his left leather half glove, making a weird sound. "Don't"  
"No you don't joke on that. Even if it was the case I'd simply had to shove you down the river."  
"You wish. Forget to put your hands on my ass again sorry, now where were we going?"  
Suddenly a loud bip echoed through the landscape as if someone had turned on something. And in fact, unwittingly as usual, Bumblebee had turned the bomb on, just putting is hand on his stroke side, tiping with no attention just the right spot.  
"Great." Said Prowl dropping his glock on the ground.  
"What? I have something on my jacket?"  
"Dh ... honey, I just ehm ... baby. I have to tell you something."  
"Yes? Daddy? What you want to say?  
"Did I ever mention how this colour scheme suits your obnoxious personality in a so so great way?" Grinned the spy.  
"Yes, if you're trying to make me forgive you, nature boy, well keep on, I'm listening. Sing the shine of my beauty in the woods." Grinned the blondie, blinking his lashes, mischievous.  
"Now, don't freak out, but I think you just activated the bug under your back's skin."  
"I know, I know that you love the fine shape of my lower body, but you must accept that the base of a strong relationship must be ... say what?!?"  
"I said don't freak ou ..."

Two nanoclicks later, 67 was running around his fiancé like a crazy sprinter near his next competition, screaming to pull out that thing as fast and painless as possible.  
The ninja on the other hand was shaking his head, taking a deep breath, putting his gloves back on his hands and pulling Bee immediately towards the nearest rock to use as a bench or an operation table, hoping to avoid the umpteenth nervous breakdown in that particular form they still were doomed to have.

"𝑵𝒐, 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕 𝒏𝒐!! 𝑶𝒘𝒄𝒉!! 𝑵𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔!! 𝑰𝒕'𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒊𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒍!!"

\---------------  
𝑹𝒆𝒅𝒖𝒗𝒋𝒂'𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 - 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒓 𝒄𝒚𝒄𝒍𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆

The whole bold metal environment was clouded by a confused and gripping fog as Minerva opened her optics, trying to hide the compelling misunderstanding that gripped her soul.  
"Well, well." A grating, shrill, nasal voice made her way through her audio receptors as she desperatley sought her sister.  
"Look who's hanging around my beautiful shiney rooftop!" Pierced the air Redwing, holding an electrifying prod.  
"Seeking someone, now, Minerva?" A loud boom echoed behind her as lightning fell from the dark skyline near Canada that stormy night on that forsaken warship.  
"How could you, Skyfire! Dh!!" Tried the bold femme to free her wrist from the stasis cuffs.  
"My family and your uncle will have your helm and wings for this!"  
"Now, now, where are your dearest of a thing manners, uh? I was expecting more shtyle from a oh sho sho beloved student like you. What Professor Ratchet would say? Haven't you already done much by letting Jetfire almost offline last week?"  
The young med officer's optics widened then closed as she growled loudly, servos into fists, forcing the shackles.  
"You know nothing about it! It was a trap by Megatron, they'd never put that on myself, not even Jetstor... daaaah!!!"  
She screamed when the mad evil daughter of Decepticon Caste touched her left thigh with the charged instrument of torture.  
"Ah sure sure well, looks who's still misbehaving. Besides, darling, I used to think it wasn't you the bold part of team Prime of your reality at all now, didn't I?" Winched her long thick lashes the femmeseeker, wings up at the realization of her prisoner's state.  
"That is it! You and your sister are their gracious week point, ganahhahhah.  
"No. You didn't ... where's Stelmaria?"  
"Yes. Where is that bike?" Pointed Red towarda a protoform holder with a body in it.  
"No, no you did not ... Star!"  
"Don't worry, she lives for the time. I mean practical stasis time but still. I had the thought of switching her though, she was way too rough with manners."  
"You-you leave 'em alone. I beg of you! Prowl and especially 67 have nothing to do about the code I trade back on Archa 19."  
"But on the contrary" Starscream's niece put the end of the prod under her chin, charging it slowly and painfully for poor Minerva, who screached loudly.  
"It was dearest Bumblebee who took the code from your servos, crashing my coronation, you little bitch of an ex lover of his and gave 'em to Optimus Prime making me and my family" yelled Reduvja louder and louder hitting her in shock "ending up on the DjD List AGAAAAAIN!!"

"Now. I will make you pay."

The poor Nurse Lieutenant fell offline for some megacycles.

\-------------  
𝑳𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒅𝒐𝒘𝒏'𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒊𝒑 - 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆

"So. Beloved autobots. Here's your deal!" Smiled Red, flapping her major wings and lashes together.  
"Would you move already?!" Said Lockdown, impatient.  
"Don't interrupt me, Quarantene, so! As I was stating and as you can pratically see here on this marvellous chessboard in scale took from guess the name: amazon prime!" the lilac femmeseeker held one in front of Ratchet and Prime on call with two little black and gold and black and yellow pawns upon it.  
"What in the name of the 13s ..."  
"As you can see, Prime, the little one's missing a limb" Red then tourched Bee's pawn's arm and tossed it into the ship's incinerator.  
Lockdown laughed "That was funny."  
"And oops! Prowl's too now that I rec ..."  
Huffed Ratchet with a raised opticbrow.  
"For spark's sake, Reduvja, to the point! Ok! I'm listening!" Optimus surrendered.  
"Brilliant choice. Now don't worry it wasn't cyberwoodoo. Not yet. 67 major and 67 minor here are chilling in the woods, chased by the Decepticon Justice Division." The femme closed her palms together, screeching the air with the sound of her claws upon each other, torturing Ratchet's audios.  
"Ughh!! For spark's sake, pest, just say it!!"  
Prime covered his ones too as Bulkhead behind them was looking at the security monitors, confused.  
"DjD what? But ... they come from another continuity. Don't they?"  
"Yesh." Grinned Redwing mischievous. "Apparently your beloved Megatron isn't of the same charity pattern as your Elite Guard."  
Optimus' fist crushed the console.  
"That's it. It was you! It's always been. You kidnapped Minerva and Stelmaria. You stole the protoforms!"  
"Well I suppose you could shay that, hottie"  
"REDUVJA! Release my lieutenants now and my spies. Before we make you."  
"Ohhh poor me, Prime." Laughed her with Lockdown.  
"Actually, Commander" added the bounty hunter. "We are headin to the best part."

The ship's scanner held vision of Prowl and Bee wondering right near Tarn's left soldiers in the woods to chase.

"We will watch silently as you give us the Allspark." Threatened Redwing.  
"And of course we give it to Megatron if we feel like."  
"Eheheh. I like how your little twisted processor goes over matter, 𝒏𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒚."

A dark new air surrounded the hall of the mechanism, as, hearing that name, Redwing's fists turned grey, then black, then violet energon coloured, there was a flash of red light inside the ship's cabine and all of a sudden Lockdown was sent in stasis.  
*Almost permanent one*.  
"So." The young decepticon commander turned towards the scanners, her wide red and green optics back to normal.  
"Where were we?"

The medic couldn't believe it.  
No, it was an old power. Forbidden by the Creators themselves. Destroyed by Quintessa and the 13 together on a deal in each and everyone of their realities.  
It was ...

"Impossible, Autobot? No. No I thought about it. Really put my hope in it. But as my uncle used to say to our great questionable leader: "May Destiny be with you, if it says so " ; Give me the cube and BB and P won't end up in the mechwolf case for a night interface, muahahahhahaha!"

Optimus held his optics closed, as his servos and picked a quick resolution as everybody left was waiting for his word.

"The Corruption."

To be continued ...


	3. Call it the "Ironhide" Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee and Prowl still humans end up on the servos of their cousin to the rescue of the team from Tarn and Redwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up making Bee annoying Ironhide sorry xD

"Created by the Creators and forbidden by the 13s, power of the Most Treacherous and bla bli bla another rhyme that I forgot to backup? I know what Corruption is, Prowl. Drugs on transformers, pratically err on seekers. But I mean it's dead. There is none left, according to Ratchet ... is there any?"  
"I thought you gave up your famous wrong assumption the day I prentended I was offline."  
Driving into the forest near the borders of East Detroit, on the same bike from the old plant, the two lovers spies managed to turn their way from the decepticon Caste back onto spinning off their dirty records while one in particular on the brunette's radio was playing Hungry Eyes by Eric Carmen.  
"Would you turn that slag off? It's .. "Obnoxious? "  
"You know how I really ..."  
"Love me? Worship me? Depend on the sight of my frame? Especially when I insult the truth out of your particular bodytype right after tanning your tailpipe?  
Of course."  
"I was sayin Hate you. And I'm stating it, *honeyboo*."  
"Hardly.  
Given how you were screaming my name this morning. Besides, with Redwing we got too much disadvantage and you don't need to explain powers to me out loud to see with your eyes you have to keep it low key for now and do nothing but one thing, the one would be best for our mission."  
"Funny story. Hope you knew better. You're the one who died last conflict. Ohuch sorry. Pretended to."  
The motorcycle stopped, Prowl sighed heavily, turning only to see a thing he was really hoping not to witness yet again after several solar cycles of silence, given the fact it was the last useful at that particular moment.  
"Bumblebee ..."  
"No, don't *Bumblebee me*, ok? It's not about us. Nor your former death or Minerva or whatever." Said the slight canadian blonde haired guy, miming quotation marks with his fingers, lowering both the easy glock and fast electricity with too green a glimpse in his not anymore so icy eyes.  
"You can dream on it. I'm not calling him. Nada! Nein. Forbidden. And I'm keeping my green energon." He got off and left his fiancé behind.  
"Listen. You don't have to tell me what happened the day I left or for my personal mistake pretended to, l ..."  
"Lalalala you say something? Not that I care! You know! *Brother*!" Or should I say *Liar?* *Dastard*? *Baby*?! Who cares! You know, how since the last war even restarted, there hasn't been one hell of a bot caring for my cpu health matters. I mean what about it, Blackarachnia? Stormrider?! If not for all my family affairs, the girls!" 67 turned his weapons on and on his dear *kind of partner*'s ex faceplate, while he groaned in response, shuriken on belt already.  
"Either you've been poisoned by a gas or synthen, it's not time to settle scores now, it was Stella and her sister's choice. And!" Added the tall spy grabbind both of Bee's fists. " We 're both aware Ironhide got the best shots against a professional decepticon warship, we *have to* call our cousin."  
"Except Minerva and Stella have been taken by Redwing. We both know what will happen if Ironhide finds them before us. It's so obvious that you can't but lie about it, ah? Cause otherwise it wouldn't be your use. Otherwise you wouldn't have just me all for yourself or even worse, Lockdown!"  
"Oh for Spark's sake, don't tell me you used synthetic energon again because you're jealous of Lockdown."  
"I'm fine. Only I-I ..." gasped the scout, lowering the guns and huffing a bit.  
"Well ahm ... some vials. Maybe two or eh ten times two but I hate shots so appreciate it!" He bit his nails then tortured his hair, bored and still angry.  
"*Come here*." The taller drove him next another turn of the wood's path till Detroit was in their human olograms' eyes.  
"You really had to use that quote now, didn't you?" 67 protested.  
"What?! She's been there all along. We went there for nothing?!" Then he shouted, angrily.   
"Usually Ironhide's scanners aren't wrong. So yes, but not her. Lockdown. She's Starscream's niece, what were you expecting? She's smart but still your age to anticipate 4 plots at a time."  
"Ohuch. I can anticipate 9!" The ex Chevrolet beat frowned with a pout on his lips.   
"It was an example."  
"Anyway they're not his! It's an elite guard shuttle and I bet he stole it. Again! I would know I mean I used to do it before him! I'm arrest him this time."  
"Bumblebee ..."  
"I invented stealing Elite Guards spaceships! And I'm captain in second place now so I can."  
"Somebot should have stopped Prime when he *did that* ..."  
Bumblebee bit his lower lip making the ex ninja's mind working yet again and his smile popping viciously.  
"You really forced me near Ironhide's warship, now, didn't you? So. Your fault not mine."  
"It's about you two to settle it around Minerva and Chromia. Given me and Stelmaria's ways are taken for *someone's* great idea to scream around Cybertron his cpu was all about *mine*, and since you can't keep abusing something just makes your mind even more painful, we haven't but one way to win against Redwing Skyfire. Now" He gave Bee another shot with a counterpoison for the synthetic energon.  
"Honesty first."  
"Buzzkill! Dhahuch! "  
"You don't need it, baby."  
"Come on! Just one! Besides I do need it as long for *someone's* great idea I am a human!!"  
The blondie screamed, charching one gun on electricity and the other on bullets.  
"What ... I meant the upgrades too."  
"Dream on it."  
"What about Prime?" Protested Prowl.  
"Prime's not here." Grinned the ex scout while a big grey autobot ship standed in front of the woods' endings.  
"You're hopeless, really."  
"Thank you!"

*"You two"*.  
A much lower familiar tone spoke from the opposite wat, mainly coming from a familiar ship which had just been smashed by the enemy.  
"I sent an sos two megacycles ago." Stated the orange Commander, pointing a gun on his cousins faces.

"Us?! Look, *Dastard*, it's one of those robots!" The scout obviously pretended he was a human.  
Prowl huffed, slapping away his hands and explaining the last intels to the other.  
"Lockdown tricked me again with his stolen upgrades from Kaon. Thanks to this distraction we're ..."  
"Oloforms? I know." Ironhide said looking at the youngest.  
"Still not so tall even as a earthl ..."  
"*Shut your slagged tailbridge*"  
"Tell me about it, Jimmy, who switched my engines? Even Starscream's offspring could beat me" He then stated, furious.  
"Me? Not my problem if you can't even properly steal a ship from the Elite Guard's garages. Duh! Even the little Jetstream could do it better."  
"*Come here* you pathetic excuse of a..."  
"ENOUGH."  
The ex motorcycle kept them from offline each other.  
"I'd like to remind you, gentlemen, we have two ladies on the affair. Besides the DjD searching for our team and base.  
You can always terminate each other's body when this is all past."  
"WHAT?!?" Shouted Ironhide, painfully grabbing one of Bumblebee's tires err shoulders.  
"The DJD NOW!?"  
"Ohwch! You moron!! I'm not of metal anymore, you know?!"  
"Grr. At least tell me they're not ..."  
"Everyone." Said the ninja.  
"Even Tesarus."  
67 stepped away from Ironhide.  
The orange jeep thought about it for two nanos than looked at his *little brother of a boot camp cousin* with an evil smirk.  
"Then why don't w ..."  
"I am not going on the first line, sorry, I'm a married woman now." Said 67, grabbing Prowl's right servo.  
"Right, honeyboo?"  
"And we also needed to inform you" began Prowl again. "He tricked me into his sparkmate.  
*Again*"  
"Pfff. For Spark's sake. He interface with everyone."  
"*Absolutely no...*"  
"Shhh. I heard someth ... "  
But he stopped, as another worrying sound occured onto his ex audios.

"*James*" roared Prowl.  
"Bumblebee" Ironhide too.  
"What?! I am not answering. I mean you know he's taking my head off this ti ... sigh. Allright allright, maybe it's her. Jeez why haven't I thought about it?! Just what we needed now, Blackarachnia sabotagine us!"  
"Or" said the brunette spying on the still parked decepticon ship.  
"Could be Stella and Minnie trying to contact us. It's your duty as Captain to answer."  
"Red must've taken off their comms. And you are Captain too, if it's Prime they're gonna put you and me and you" the youngest huffed to Ironhide and his brother "in prison. Not again, thank you."  
"Baby you've only been in prison for 5 nanoclicks last time"  
"I have nightmares, ok?"  
"Chicken" said the eldest.  
"Better than roasted chicken" huffed Bee.  
The phone rang again.  
"What if Tarn gets the communication?"  
Stated Prowl, stoic.

"Grrrrr" Bee tapped the screen, eyes closed.  
"*Hellow-?*"  
"Your position and what you've done.  
ASAP."  
"So?" Asked Ironhide.  
"Mh. Not Tarn. The other one. I owe you 5 shanix"  
"Ah! I knew it"  
"I am so so sorry, *ma'am*" said the ex sniper trying to slash the call off and roaring to his siblings.  
"Wrong number. Totally wrong!"  
"I am counting, Bumblebee, on 2 and a half you ain't leaving monitor duty for one year."  
"I err thought you'd have gone for 3."  
"There I would *have your head*."  
"What about 1, boss?"  
"*Bumblebee ...*"  
It was at that moment 67 knew he had only one chance left in his subspace pockets.  
"It's for you."  
Said the evil, handing the smartphone to Prowl.  
"You bit ..." stopped in time the ex ninja.  
"Ahehm commander. Good to hear you." He answered.  
"I can explain."  
Surprisely, with him the other spoke with a rather calm and rational tone.  
"First your location, then I want you to listen and do exactly each statement that I'm using: the 3 of you will stay in the first line for we have two fire on and our team is on other affairs."  
"But ..."  
"It wasn't a request, Prowl. Second of all *absolutely* do not attack Redwing's warship nor Lockdown's one. Though Stella and Minerva have been kidnapped it's a trap.  
Optimus out."  
"Strange" huffed the major, handing the phone to 67.  
"You think he was poisoned or something? Cpu controlled? Got a virus? Ouch!" He grabbed his head when Ironhide slapped him. "What the slag?!"  
"Prowl's saying he was speaking in code."  
"Precisely. Otherwise he wouldn't have threaten you via comm link, you know he hates it."  
"Truth be told I made a mess this ti ..."  
"*You always do*" both eldest said.  
"Eh, and he's definitely doing much worse when we back home." Added Ironhide.  
"So you're stating ...?"  
"You think Tarn found our base?"  
Prowl crossed his arms, taking off his bike helmet.  
"Only one way to find out" he said looking at Lockdown's ship.  
"But bossbot said ... oh man. Son of a b ..." tried Bumblebee.  
"Exactly the opposite of what's on the line, ah!" Ironhide smacked James forgetting yet again he wasn't 7 5 "tall" anymore.  
"Ouch!! You slagging aft how d...!"  
"Oh yeah I'm still a pro." Then transformed and Prowl sat on the driver post.  
"The belt, *baby brother*." Said then the only one not human.  
"If you're tall enough. After all I have an officer on board. And his recruit pfffahahah got me?"  
"I wouldn't provoke him again, he's a bit off lately ..."  
"When I'll be an ascaria10 again you'll better pray Detroit's on lockdown for car races because I'm slashing your tailpipe with some magnets on two electric fields!"


End file.
